For Cray
by Kira MizuKHR
Summary: Though they were each different in their own way, the thing that connected each of their lives was simply a dream. The dream and wish for others to forge bonds through the cardgame they loved. Team Reincarnation. Since dreams no matter how difficult to achieve are always reborn if someone simply believed. This is their story. Contains OCs


Inspired by "Believe in My Existance" by JAM Project

Disclaimer: CFV doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Chapter One: Knights vs. Dragons

"_Then I'll fight you for it!"_

-Aichi Sendou

_Throughout the world there is a game that has taken everyone by storm…_

_Tournaments were made from it,_

_Battles where in a twisted sense lives were at stake…_

_That is…_

_If you truly understood the cost of the game,_

_Welcome to the Vanguard._

The sun was out and shinning like any other day during the summer in America or to be more exact Washington.

But our story starts within the confinements of a card shop, known as _Emrys Sky_, where a battle was ending.

Two opponents stood facing each other in front of a table with a "Cardfight Vanguard" board in front of them.

Towards the left side of the board, stood a male with black hair wearing a red logo t-shirt under a blue jacket, blue jeans, and green converse. He held six cards in his hand as he sneered across the table at his female opponent.

On the right of the board, stood a shoulder length brunet figure wearing black jeans held up by an orange belt, a black t-shirt with a silver Merlin falcon grafted onto the bottom right, over which a loose white jacket with orange sleeves and pockets laid, black sneakers, and a silver chain necklace with an orange tinted Merlin falcon hanging from the chain around her neck. She held one card in her left hand while her other hand was on top of her deck as her opponent sneered across the table at her.

Everything was set up, what was left was drawing the right card.

"Give it up," Her opponent sneered. "You can't win. I have you by the ropes."

"We'll see about that. Stand and draw!" Aros drew a card. After a glance at the card she smiled lightly and called out softly. "Cyrus, I'm going to show you the true power of friendship! Final turn."

Everyone in the shop gasped at the bold claim.

Cyrus scoffed "Yeah right, there is no way you can win now! Look at the board, are you blind?"

A glance at the board revealed that the brunet had five cards in her damage zone and only two lower rear guards as well as an upper left rear guard. While on her opponent's side of the board, he had only three cards in his damage zone, two upper rear guard and two lower rear guards.

Aros grinned. "Are you sure about that?" She picked a card from her hand and raised it up. _"Shining sword, reveal your light, demonstrate the pathway of love and understanding! Rise my avatar, I ride _**Blazing Blader**!"

She slammed down the card which shone blue revealing in the Cray universe Blazing Blader in all her glory.

_The unit had dark brown flowing hair which fell over her shoulders, sliver eyes, covering her head to toe was white armor lined by blue, and within her grasp was a double edge katana which was pure white with blue lined down the middle of the blade _**[Blazing Blader – 9000 Power].**

"Big deal, so you drew a good card! Don't think you'll wi-win so easily!" Her opponent scoffed once more but not without Aros hearing the light stutter in his speech.

"Blazing Blader's skill," Aros quickly flipped over two cards in her damage zone. "When she enters the battle field she can retire one of your rear guards. Counterblast, Blazing Blader send his Dragon Knight Nehalem packing! Go Blazing Sword!"

_The female warrior nodded, flipping her sword from its resting position on her shoulders and stabbing it into the floor. A white lighting shock ran across the field consuming the opposing unit which scattered into a million pieces, retiring into the drop zone. Leaving the opposing vanguard standing alone without an intercept to block an attack from going through. _

"Now you're open for us to attack!" The female cardfighter threw down her last card. "Calling Knight of Silence, Gallatin to the right rear guard!"

_On the right of Blazing Blader, from within the glowing light emerged a knight wrapped in light purple cloth, with red cloth around his eyes and neck, grey armor, and a single sword in hand _**[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**_. _

"Are you forgetting that I have a huge hand?" Cyrus questioned. "Or are you deaf as well?"

"Oh I know," She replied. "It's just if I don't believe I can beat you then I never will! Now, Starlight Unicorn with a boost from Little Sage Marron. Rain your holy light upon his vanguard, Starlight beam!"

_The shinning unicorn glowed from being boost by the magician behind it before charging forward to clash with raging dragon in front _**[Starlight Unicorn – 6000 Power + Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power = Starlight Unicorn – 14000 Power].**

"That's not even going to make a scratch." He snorted. "I don't guard."

_With piercing accurate the holy unicorn stabbed the opposing vanguard in the chest, who roared in raging pain, before jumping back._

Aros narrowed her eyes. "I'm not done yet. Gallatin boosted by Marron, attacking your vanguard once more!"

_An aura of blue surrounded the purple and white clad warrior before the knight darted forward with his sword raised, his eyes narrowing in concentration _**[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power + Little Sage Marron – 8000 Power = Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 18000 Power].**

"Guard," He countered with ease. "Only with one card too."

_The red chain clad dancer appeared in a spark of red light and crossed her arms in front of her stopping the knight's blade from descending on the vanguard. When seeing she had succeeded she winked and vanished in the same shower of red light. The knight frowned and returned to his original position. _

"Looks like I win," snickered the boy. "You can't possibly give me more than two critical and you can't since Blazing Blader is only a grade two." He folded his arms. "And you have no cards in your hand to defend when you end your turn, so naturally I'll win."

Silence overtook the shop, while the crowd stared at the Royal Paladin fighter closely judging whether she was going to throw the fight. But to the surprise of the shop, the female burnet laughed quietly.

An irritated look flickered on the boy's face. "What's so funny huh? Have you finally cracked under the pressure?"

"No, not really," the brunet chuckled. "You're right in saying what you said."

"Then you give up?" her opponent asked.

"No," there was a gasp. "What you said is correct. Normally that would be the case since Blazing Blader is indeed just a grade two. However," Aros explained with a smile. "Unlike her male counterpart, Blazing Blader has an extra special ability. When I have no cards in my hand, I can counterblast twice, and gained the ability for this turn to promote Blazing Blader to a Grade 3. Thus gain the ability to draw for a trigger twice!"

"No way!" her opponent paled but then smirked. "But I still have five cards in my hand. You can't possibility draw two critical at this stage of the game. Even then, I have enough cards to guard that! So, I win."

"Oh, you want to bet on that?" the brunet placed her hand on top of her deck and closed her eyes.

_Royal Paladins, it's been fun fighting besides you. You've helped me come this far, so please aid me in winning this fight!_

She opened her eyes and drew her first card. The card immediately shone and revealed a critical trigger. "Got it! It's a critical and I'm giving all the effects to Blazing Blader!"

_An aura of power shone around the female vanguard and she grin, raising her blade in the ready position. _

And now," Aros reached out again and slowly drew the card. Once more the card shone with an inner power. "Another critical, I give all effects to Blazing Blader!"

"Impossible," her opponent took a step back in fear. "There is no way you could've beat me!"

"So you were bluffing. Either way, as impossible as it may seem," Aros nodded to her side of the board, where five cards laid in her damage zone. "I've learn long ago to expect the impossible!" She pointed at her opponent's side of the board. "This is my winning image. My vanguard attacks yours, go Blazing Path!"

_Stepping back, the female warrior ran forward before leaping into the air. Bringing her blade forward, she gave a mighty yell before slicing through the dragon before her _**[Blazing Blader – 19000 Power, Critical 3]**_. _

_As her blade fell through, the dragon fell back before shattering into dust. Leaving the warrior of light as the victor…_

"Nice Aros!" a voice reached the burnet as she gathered her cards form the board. "That's was one wicked fight you just played!"

"Oh, hey Axel what are you doing at Emrys Sky?" Aros finished putting her cards in her case before turning to look at her closest friend. "Aren't you supposed to be at school working on a project of sorts?"

Standing just behind her was her best friend, Axel Grayson. Also known as the most trouble making student in all of Sycamore High School and just so happened to be the one who introduced Aros to the game of Cardfight Vanguard in the first place. Currently, he was sporting a red coat over a black t-shirt, a pair of white sneakers, and green saggy pants as for completing the outfit he also wore a red gemstone shaped as a paw print on a silver chain around his neck.

"Uh, I decided to skip?" the red head sheepish grinned back. "There still a week before it's due, I'll be fine skipping today to work on it."

"Not if Kate finds you and drags you back to school with her."

Axel sputtered. "A-as if, she won't be able to catch me!"

"Who won't be able to catch you Axel?" asked an amused voice. "Since if I last checked, I did find you."

Lending against the wall with an amused expression stood Kate Harkens, the other best friend of Aros, and the smartest student in the whole school. She wore her normal school uniform, white dress shirt covered by a formal blue coat lined with red and with the school's coat of arms, a silver sycamore tree, on the left breast, as well as the accompany skirt which was blue as well which reach to her knees, while she wore brown boots on her feet. Hanging around her neck was the image of a twister gleaming blue on a silver chain.

"Oh fudging Vanguard!" the red head jumped behind Aros. "Hide me!"

The brunet sighed. "Worst spot to hide in the world Axel and besides, Kate can still see you."

"He's an idiot Aros. There's no point in telling him that," the grey hair girl mused, brushing a stray lock of hair to the left. "Always have been, always will be."

"Oi! I'm right here you know!"

"So what are you planning for later?" asked Kate, completely ignoring the red head teen.

It was Aros turn to pause. "I'm not sure, maybe go look for Ryu I suppose."

"Going to Cardfight Vanguard with him?" Kate rolled her eyes. "You spend way too much time with this game Aros."

"Hey! I'll have you know it's awesome and don't you dare insult it, you play too." the royal paladin player quietly laughed.

A grinned formed on the lips of the grey hair girl. "I suppose I do."

"Oi! I'm still here you know!" cried Axel, unhappy that his two best friends were clearly ignoring him.

Kate raised her eyebrows looking over at Axel. "And why do I have to pay attention you? You're the one who ditched project time."

Aros chuckled. "Oh, and he burns! She's got you there Axel, maybe you should have thought twice about skipping before Kate got here."

"There is only one way to solve this," a glint flickered in Kate's eyes. "A cardfight and I'm not going to show any mercy."

This was how the trio normally solved their problems, if any of them had a problem with the other or had any leftover stress from who knows what. The answer was simple, a cardfight, and loser had to do whatever the winner wanted, within reason of course.

"Wait, a cardfight? But then again that seems like a good idea. Alright," Axel punched his fist in the air. "I bet I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back, Kate!"

Aros face palmed. "It's your funeral." She turned to Kate. "You ready to Cardfight with him?"

The genius had already set down her deck onto the play mat. "I was born ready."

"Come on Kate! I'll have you know I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back and my feet glue to the floor." shouted Axel, not wanting to be out cooled by his friend.

Aros sighed. "They both are so competitive it's almost suffocating."

"Is it?" asked a laughing voice. "They are rather similar despite being on different sides of the spectrum at school."

The royal paladin player glanced to her right having already known who had spoken. He wore a red overcoat, covering an orange shirt with blue jeans, and tan tennis shoes. Around his neck hanged a red gemstone shaped dragon on a sliver chain which glinted in the sunlight.

She laughed and faced her closet friend besides Axel and Kate. "Yes, it is kind of funny. How's life Ryu? I didn't think you would be able to make it."

"Oh, I was going to the store to pick something up for my sister." the spiky black haired boy answered. "I just happen to pass by and thought I should stop by to see how the card shop was doing."

"Well, not much has happen besides me beating someone against the odds. It was actually tough since I kept on not getting any grade two cards. Luckily the guy was bluffing towards the end and I was able to beat him." the royal paladin fighter grinned. "But besides that, apparently Axel skipped out on project work at school. So Kate is cardfighting against him now."

"Sounds like them, and congratulation for beating someone." Ryu said. "We should actually have a match soon. I haven't been playing for awhile, wouldn't want to get rusty on my Kagero deck."

Aros nodded as the school genius and rebel got ready to flip over their vanguards.

"Alright, stand up my Vanguard!" Axel flipped over his card. "Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru!"

_Appearing within the red glow was a pink skinned demon with spikes along his head like a crown. He wore a golden eye patch, blue pants, and a loose jacket with a hood of the same color. Strapped across his back were two swords as well as a single giant throwing star _**[Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru – 4000].**

"Stand up Vanguard!" Kate quickly flipped her card at the same time. "Devil in Shadow!"

_A little boy with golden hair wearing a light blue monster suit emerged from a dark purple light. While within the shadow of the child stood a menacing demon with long teeth, claws, horns, and light blue skin _**[Devil in Shadow – 4000].**

"Well, it appears the games have begun." Aros smiled.

"Looks like it." Ryu nodded.

_To be continued…_

"_So you're Aichi right? Sendou Aichi?"_

-Kai


End file.
